1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of viewing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to viewing apparatus that are precisely positionable. More particularly yet, the invention relates to a viewing device mounted on a freestanding base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical or personal care procedures may require that individuals precisely locate or identify a particular area or feature on their bodies in order to perform some procedure on it. Some areas of the body are difficult to view without the aid of a viewing device. The area to be viewed may be intimate and unfamiliar to the individual and the individual may require instruction to properly identify a particular feature. In some cases, it is necessary that another person show or point out the particular feature or area that is of interest. If the area of interest involves the genitals, it may be awkward or embarrassing for the patient if another person has to stand in close proximity to precisely point out a specific feature. For example, when training a woman to self-catheterize, it is often necessary that a nurse point out where exactly the opening to the urinary tract is. In such situations, it is desirable to have a means for illumination and identifying the particular physical feature that allows the instructor to increase the comfort level of the patient by maintaining a physical distance from the person receiving the instruction. Furthermore, it is also desirable to have a means that enables the person receiving the instruction to point to the feature herself in a way that the instructor can verify that she has indeed identified the proper area or feature.
Such a means is a viewing device that is easily adjustable to adequately reflect the intended area. Ideally, the viewing device is freestanding and easily maneuverable into a position to reflect the intended area. It is also important that the hands of the individual remain free to perform tasks, while using the viewing device to view the area. Illumination may be required to provide better visibility of the area.
Prior art discloses mirrors that use a gooseneck type of mechanism for omnidirectional positioning. Several types of mirror are available that are installed on freestanding bases. The bases are usually height adjustable and provide locking mechanisms for adjusting the position of the mirror to provide the desired reflection and for locking the viewing device in that position. Two-sided mirrors with magnification on one side are also known. Some mirrors provide illumination through the use of a light installed in the mirror frame.
Conventional mirrors have disadvantages that make it difficult for a person to use them when it is also necessary to have the hands free to perform certain tasks. None of the conventional mirrors provide a means of precisely locating a particular feature or area of a person's body. Furthermore, a morbidly obese person may not be able to use a conventional mirror to view certain areas of his or her body. In such a case, it may be desirable to have a camera and display that provides an expanded range of viewing. In addition, the conventional lighted mirror has a power cord that presents a safety hazard in that a person can trip over a cord that extends from the mirror across the floor to a power source located in a wall.
What is needed, therefore, is viewing apparatus that is omnidirectionally positionable so as to reflect a particular desired view. What is further needed is such viewing apparatus that is retainable in a particular position without being held manually in that position. What is yet further needed is such viewing apparatus that provides a means to precisely locate an area or feature on a person's body. What is still yet further needed is such viewing apparatus that provides a means for illumination that does not present a safety hazard.